Beasts from the Unknown
by star-doom
Summary: After a spy mission goes wrong this UED traitor goes to jail with Jim Raynor. They discover a new race rising from the UED's most secret locations, without anyone knowing...
1. BftU Ch 1

**Tell me if you like this first chapter then if you do I'll upload some more, this might suck a bit so sorry. But please still look at it, thanks! R&R please.**

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**Chapter One**

**The Plans**

"I do believe with the Zerg following us and the Protoss watching our every move, our only choice is to fire NMS." This was very valuable information if I knew what they were talking about.

"And I believe you've lost you're mind, if we fire NMS It'll destroy our sector and the ones around us!" Alexei was beginning to bear inconsistence on Mengsk's decisions.

"Alexei, we have no choice, those Zerg and Protoss are on us and inside this sector like marines on cigars."

I was starting to think taking on this spy mission was a bad idea, one wrong move and they'll have me arrested. They'll probably even kill me, but of course I will be rewarded greatly for this.

"You! I felt someone was spying on us, Jim!" Mengsk saw me, pointing his fingers at me. I have no choice than to run now, and I'm not good at that but it was the only way.

"Hey! You there, hold it!" I turned around only to see Mengsk and Alexei gone, and Jim Raynor, the great marine pointing his gun at my head.

Raynor put up his left hand and waved his fingers up and down, as if he was letting me go. I was right.

"Go on, I know that they will throw me to prison by letting you go but, if you share what you heard from Mengsk and Alexei to the Zerg and alarm the Protoss-" He was cut by Alexei's frustrated voice.

"Traitor!" Alexei appeared from his cloak and pointed out his rifle at Raynor, as if forgetting I was even here.

"Come here you stupid fool!" he said poking Jim with his rifle, and grabbing his arm.

"Hey you!"

"Yes Alexei?" a man turned around, he had an unusual tan colored skin wearing ghost uniform a little like Alexei's.

"Put this spy and Jim to prison" darn I thought, I was thinking they didn't notice me anymore.

"Affirmative sir" Alexei let go of Jim's arm and mine.

Alexei left Alfred station, the man was a ghost I have never seen before, but he had five badges from his uniform so I guess he's on high rank. I couldn't make out what badges they were, all of them were covered in mud and dirt but strangely his uniform was clean.

He started poking his rifle at Jim exactly like Alexei did, he poked mine too the same way to get us moving to prison IV.

"Are you guys really UED soldiers?" What was I going to say, I wasn't a UED soldier. I wonder what he would do if he knew I wasn't.

"Of course I am nut head!" Jim probably had an easy time saying that because he was, if I said yes would he notice I wasn't? Or would he not?

"How about you?"

"Just say you are butter brain…" Jim whispered, 'alright' I tried to say but no words came out.

"What was that?" Tan skin asked

"I was just telling Sleeping Beauty here that…"

"That what?"

"That we're still armed!" Jim quickly turned around grabbing his gun and pointing it at tan skin.

"Run! Now! I don't think you would like to see what's gonna happen"

"Thanks!" I started running

"You scums! I'm going to get you for this!"

"Remember, you owe me!" I could barely make out the words because I had already ran so far but I managed to hear him somehow.

"Got it!"

I heard a big bang when I was running, I didn't dare look back. After a while I stopped running and started walking, several minutes later I heard screaming and saw people running away far from where I was.

I decided to see what was happening; after I closed in I heard tanks' cannons firing, marines' guns shooting, and wraiths' missiles exploding.

I couldn't see what UED commander James Kareil and his army was fighting because they were blocking my sight, the army was retreating, a squad of wraiths swarmed in from the back to help the others.

I thought to myself if I stayed here any longer I wouldn't last long, a familiar cold hand touched my shoulder, I looked up and saw the ghost with the tan.

"What's up spy?"

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"_In the shadows we shall see, if there is a he or she!"_ The mysterious witch chanted, then a clatter of smoke shot out of the cauldron and into the air, turning into a mist showing everything in a Protoss base.

"Worthless! They're doing nothing but, but, nothing!"

"_You are getting too eager my child_" said the witch to a demon beside her, pointing her index finger covered with filth.

"I am not a child, I reign over the Zerg!"

"_Child's play…"_

The witch pointed to the mist with the same finger, as the demon looked up she saw a Protoss warrior, no, it was more than that. She felt like it was a special warrior, like it was about to do something that could change everything.

The demon turned her face right to the direction of the witch, which was no longer there. The demon looked around, puzzled, nobody was there.

'I guess this is normal for pathetic witches…' she thought, and looked at the mist once again, studying the warrior and every move it made.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

A Protoss warrior closed in the portal only to be sucked into it with huge force; the portal spitted him out in a large room made of golden bricks.

There was no roof, only a dark empty space containing three stars.

The golden room was deserted, except for a man sitting on a throne made of rubies.

"You called for me, Tassadar?"

"Yes… I want to inform you that I have heard news from one of my trusted friends, bad news, Mengsk is thinking of launching NMS in this sector…"

"Impossible! He wouldn't do that, he knows he will kill all of us!"

"Calm down my friend, I have a plan"

"And that is?"

The man walked closer to Tassadar in his throne, waiting for an answer.

"We shall make a distraction"

"To stall them?"

"Yes, at least long enough until we activate a portal leading 3 sectors away from this one"

"I'll do it" said the man bravely

Tassadar shook his head

"No need to my friend, I have already sent a worthy ally"

The high templar stood up and started moving down the stone floor and onto the portal leading back to Ressurre city; the warrior did not bother pursuing his question. As the high templar was being sucked in, he spoke.

"A formidable ally, a spy of the shadows…"

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**Alright, I will put up more if the readers like it. Sorry the Zerg part was short but I still hope you liked it!**


	2. BftU Ch 2, Unsafe

**This time the Terran story will be shorter than before.**

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**Chapter Two**

**Unsafe**

"Hey, if you're going to try to run away again I suggest you don't. I have the upper hand right now"

The war in front of us, which was being ignored by the man, was getting worse. Marines and firebats were rushing towards the war, even units controlled by other generals.

"It's not safe here, you better move out" A marine warned us.

"Don't worry sir, I'm not a civilian, I'm a UED ghost" He replied, "I'm taking this one to prison IV" he added

"I'm sorry sir; the only way to prison IV is across this path. And as you can see we are quite busy here."

"Don't underestimate my skills, marine. I know I can escort this man across."

"I'm sorry, who ordered you to put this man to jail anyway?" The marine was beginning to have suspicion

I looked up at the ghost.

"Alexei, Alexei Stukov." He said with a smirk

"_The_ Alexei?" The marine asked

"Yes, _the_ Alexei" he replied, emphasizing 'the' as the marine did.

"Sorry if I bothered you sir, continue on, please." The marine stepped aside, making way for us. Quite polite but since I was being taken into jail, very annoying.

The ghost marched onward dragging me with him.

I was eager to ask this question the time I saw him, and this was a perfect time to ask him. "What the hell is you're name anyway?"

"My name is Du- Duane" he seemed tense saying his name.

"Alright Du Duane" I said

"It's not 'Du Duane, just Duane"

"Alright then, _Duane_, if that is you're real name!"

"Yes it is!" he shouted poking my back with his pistol, which was scary since it was already cocked.

As we got closer to the battle I noticed dog-like beings with razor sharp claws shooting out of its four paws, it ran followed by a short slender tail positioned exactly where the butt should have been.

Its teeth were as sharp as its claws, and its face was like a much distorted face of an ugly dog. Some were refusing the heat of the fire from the firebats by digging a hole in the ground and hiding there, covering it up again making them barely visible from the naked eye.

Most of them though, were on a killing spree, attacking the firebats in groups of five or more. Behind the dog-like beings were tall cobra-like beasts, spitting out venomous acid that melted away they're enemies.

They seemed to be a lot more dangerous than the dog-like beings, they had two arms, and at the end of each arm was a sharp scythe blade. There were also spikes lining down at the side of each of them which made them more intimidating than they're faces, which resembled a head like the dog-like beings' but it was in a frees-bee shape.

It was hard to believe this was a normal day for those poor UED soldiers. Even with the might of a squad of wraiths from above, the danger of the fire from the firebats below, followed by the rapid fires from the guns of the marines.

They were losing badly.

We were walking at the side of the battle, with the ghost behind me, eliminating all the threats. Then suddenly I felt a breeze on my shoulder, it started hurting, I rubbed it and when I looked at my hands, they were covered in blood…

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Kerrigan was still watching the protoss warrior in the shadows.

He was heading to a shuttle that seemed to be waiting for him, he entered the shuttle and was off to space. After several minutes she realized that the planet the shuttle was going to was planet Karyll, one of the planets keeping Terran intelligence.

The shuttle beamed into the planet's orbit, Kerrigan knew that the Terran would keep that planet heavily guarded. It was a suicide mission, or was it? Suddenly, several other shuttles joined in with the one the warrior was in.

All the shuttles blasted down from the planet's orbit into the planet itself, turrets started firing at the shuttles. There wasn't enough turrets to shoot down all the shuttles though, Kerrigan has never seen the protoss sacrifice anyone.

A couple more meters away from the ground, going in the fastest speed, a little more, And then. The shuttle's bottom was hit by several missiles, it started smoking, and the pilot couldn't activate the shuttle's levitation fields. The shuttle was crash landing.

It fell down to the ground like a meteor, crashing down and hit the ground followed by the echoes of the big bang. The mist was still concentrated to the broken shuttle, then the mist disappeared, but she caught a glimpse of a small shadow from the ship.

"_That's enough watching my dear, you're eyes will get swollen if you keep watching it"_

Kerrigan turned around and saw the witch that came out of nowhere.

"But, I have to know if he's alive or not!"

"_Don't worry, in the future, you're question will be answered."_

"How?"

"_Someone shall appear and answer you're question"_

She pointed her finger behind Kerrigan, she looked, the cauldron was gone, she turned around, and the witch was gone as well.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

The man stood there, not knowing what Tassadar meant.

"A formidable ally, a spy of the shadows" he told himself "Who could that be?"

He walked towards the portal to leave the room, when he was spitted out of the portal he saw no sign of Tassadar in the city.

"Excuse me, have you seen Tassadar?" the man asked to the civilian managing the shop.

"Sorry, I haven't sir"

"Really? He's really easy to see, he walks real slow and is really old"

"Old you say? I'm sorry I don't think I'm old" a familiar voice said behind the man

He turned around and was surprised to see Tassadar standing in front of him.

"Oh- Uh- I mean- Sorry…"

Tassadar smiled, "Do not be too serious my son, I was just making a joke"

"I see, how did you get here so fast?"

"Well I guess I'm not that slow after all"

The man forced a smile, Tassadar had always walked so slow at all times, and barely fools around. The man activated his psionic blades and defended himself.

Seeing that, the civilians ran away from the scene, and zealots dashed around them preparing they're psionic blades as well.

"Hold it! Isn't that guy Tassadar?" said one of the zealots, the others agreed.

"This Tassadar is a fake!" the man shouted.

"No sir, you're just a criminal!" said a zealot "Let's make this guy pay!" another added.

The difference between zealots who really fight with Zerg and Terran, and the zealots who protect the law is that the law zealots are very short tempered, and the real zealots would recognize a fake Tassadar when they see one.

"Stop!" a loud voice called out, echoing in the deserted street.

We all turned around, and saw the _real_ Tassadar…

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**Well that's the end of chapter two! Please R&R, I hope that you liked it again!**


End file.
